Cat Problems
by Mandy126
Summary: "You. You have it", growled the man, his eyes flashing with rage. Who would have known that these would be the words that changed the rest of my life? And it all started because of a cat.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I just like to play with the characters.

 **Chaos Smiled**

"You. You have it", growled the man, his eyes flashing with rage.

Who would have known that these would be the words that changed the rest of my life?

My wrist ached from how tight he gripped it.

 _The bastard_.

He was treating me like a criminal, and I hadn't even done anything!

I twisted left, ignoring his persistent growling, and caught the flick of one feline tail as it slipped behind a wall. And that's when I lost it. My already waning patience evaporated completely and in its place anger exploded.

"Asshole! Let me go! My cat!"

In a flurry of motion, I leveraged myself using his grip on me, and had him on the ground, belly down.

He was a big guy, 6'3, but I was trained to handle worse. It's what happens when you grow up leading illegal business.

And besides, that cat was worth more than his fancy suit, black car, and bedazzled watch all together. Who cared if he was a little dirty? No big. All it took was some dry cleaning. That I could live with.

That cat?

If I didn't come home with it, the boss would murder me. Literally.

Some people say that as a joke, but I'm extremely serious. I've seen him kill someone for less. It doesn't take much to piss him off. Me coming home to tell him that I lost our rival's cat, filled with our shit, would equal my head on a spike.

Jerking my hands off the silver haired brut, I jolted forward, dodging people, scanning for white fluff, and ignoring traffic signals. My life wouldn't matter anyway if I didn't find this damn robot cat.

And honestly, with the way I threw the priss of a man, I thought I was done with him. Most men I'd met struggled to breathe after that toss. But lack of sleep and adrenaline must have altered my power. I made it maybe 12 feet before, in a flurry of colors, fangs, spit, and hair, chaos slammed me back into the sidewalk, and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: Descent into Chaos**

His knuckles connected solidly with my cheek.

Ouch.

"Insolent boy", he rumbled, eyes burning with violence, "You thought you could run?"

 _Boy?_

I glanced down at my dangling sneaker clad feet, taking stock of what I was wearing. Hand me down blue jeans, check. Loose black t-shirt, check.

Where were my breast?

Oh yea, I put on a sports bra today.

Well, I really didn't help him much. But still, I thought my face at least was feminine. I shot a look at his face, and found him killing me with his eyes.

Whoa, down boy. You're the one who mistakened me for the wrong gender.

It was probably because of my short hair.

I couldn't help but sigh. Feminine wise, the only thing that left me able to claim the gender were my ovaries and small size -my face use to be on this list as well, but whatever, it's cool. Being 18, and still mistaken as a boy stung. But that was fine.

"Already told you, I was looking for my cat."

The world swirled into a mix of darks and lights, and when it ended, I glared at him harder.

I swear if he shook me one more time-

"Lies", he hissed in my face, while I hung limply. What did he expect? For me to grovel at his feet. Promise my soul in repentance as if he were god, all because he'd _happened_ to think I had something that I definitely _didn't_.

If that was it then he was about to get a lesson on disappointment.

With a deep breath, I closed my eyes, blocking out his chilling amber gaze, and spit the copper flavored saliva into his too perfect face. His left hooks hurt a good bit. But it wasn't unusual for me to come home bruised; us being in a dark alley didn't scare me either. In fact, it was empowering. This was my domain. I'd lived in the shadows all my life, was born from them, molded in them. This guy looked like he'd been born with a silver spoon in his mouth. It was luck that I was distracted enough to be taken down by him in the street.

"Was that your fist or a swarm of butterflies?"

"I have treated you with patience so far, but that won't be the case soon. Where is it", he hissed, jerking me about again.

"Hey, how about this, I don't have it, whatever _it_ is. You let me go, and I don't destroy that pretty straight nose of yours."

Now this would have been a perfect line if I wasn't dangling from his hand, with my own fists tied behind my back via silk tie. But beggars can't be choosers. Push comes to shove, my feet could definitely destroy this pretty boys face, all I needed was an opening.

When I looked up, the person in question was no longer moving.

I guess he wasn't use to defiance. I mean, I sorta understood since he'd delivered his threatening lines already. But it wasn't my style to give in, and this beating was nothing compared to shateigashira's.

I watching in slow motion as his nose twitched for a moment, and then the world descended further into chaos.


End file.
